Harewood
❝ tba❞ — tba |rank=Warrior |mentor= |mentoring=N/A |parents= Morningflower Sharpclaw |sibling/s= Robinpaw |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Harewood is a huge, scarred brown and white she-cat. She is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals. She is calm, level-headed and patient, and is it rare to she her lose her temper. She is currently a loyal warrior of . Apperance Heritage: Burmesefor her brown coloring) x Mix(for her overall stature) Description: An alluring, massive, scarred brown shecat with white under her mouth going down to her chest. Harewood has grass eyes and pink-tan ears. She has two scars across her nose, on her shoulder, and on her back haunch. Palette: : = Base (#593a2c) : = Eyes (#628844) : = Inner Ears (#bd917d) : = Scars (#b89eac) : = Tongue (#c2937f) : = Pawpads (#dcb39e Voice: Her voice is somehwat similar to Gal Gadot. Scent: She smells of heather and sedge. Scars: (New) Nose scar: From fight with Cloudshade (New) Torn ear: From fight with Cloudshade Shoulder scars: ''Fight with Unknown Rogue ''Leg scars: Got caught craught in brambles and a trap Back right Haunch Scars: From fight with an unknown Kittypet Personality 'Traits' * + Vitrtous ' -' She has a sense of justice, honor and good morals. She believes that everyone has their own right, and everyone should be treated equally, despite their looks, past (Unless extreme). * + Level-headed '-' Harewood has a natural sensible attitude. She is very calm and patient. She'' rarely'' loses his temper, unless it's a good reason. She isn't easily angered, and keeps her cool at times. * ± Honest ''' -''' She can sometimes considered to be too honest, but Harewood is never afraid to speak the truth. She will only lie if it is to relive someone from the feeling of hurt or betrayal. * ± Arrogant ' -' She doesn't let others change her opinion on something; if she is stands with something, she plants her paw and does not change her mind, no matter what. * − Ruthless '-' She is cold towards people that she dislikes for good reasons. Once someone gets on her bad side, she will show no pity or compassion for them. Though, this is rare, becuase she tries to see the good side in others, even at dark times. * −Vengeful ' -' If Harewood is seriously hurt by someone, physically or mentally, she will seek someone out, and become cold, and ruthless. She hates this about herself, as she tries to be more level-headed, and calm. Though, if someone does something serious that flips the switch, then she will seek out revenge, although, she would never ''kill anyone (Unless it was serve). 'Likes' *Patrolling/Walks **Shes loves to be able to stretch her legs, and check the borders, even though she doesn't expect to find/see anything *Hunting **She loves a good hunt. Though, she doesn't hunt for sport. She would ''never ''kill any prey unless she was going to eat it (Expect for attackers) *Fighting **While is is exceptionally good at fighting, she only uses her fighting for protection. She trains often, usually on her own, just to keep her skills up and always be ready. *Rain **Harewood loves the rain, thought not when it's pouring. She loves the feeling on her fur. *Thunder/Lighting **She loves seeing the sky light up, and hear the booming echo across the moor. It is truely a sight to see. 'Dislikes' *Nightrunner/Thunderclan **There is history between the two Clans which causes her to hate the clan and it's leader **When Harewood found out he attacked helpless WC kits, she now hates the leader even more. *Two-legs **Harewood hates two-legs, especially after she got caught in one of her traps that caused her her leg to be scratched up *Kittypets **Harewood ''hates ''Kittypets. She only hates them becuase one of them got her caught in it's owner's trap, and attacked her becuase they wanted revenge on Windclan. *tba 'Goals' *Become deputy **Even though it's a long-shot, Harewood hopes one day she could serve her clan as a deputy, or even leader one day. She tries to do everything she can for Windclan. 'Fears' *Traps/Two-legs **She always watches where she places her paws, scared that she may be caught in another bear trap. She fears that she could be left out in the freezing cold night alone again. *Losing loved ones **Harewood has lost her whole family; her mother, father and brother. Her mother fell ill, her father passed of old age and her sister, was killed by a rogue. **It's hard for her to let anyone in (romatically), becuase she is afraid she will let them down, or they will get hurt on her watch *Fear of losing herself to revenge **She fears that maybe one day, she will kill someone out of blind-revenge. Ever sicne she went out and attacked thr rogue that killed her sister, she has feared that one day, she might lose control and end up killing/injurying someone severely. '''History' 'Kithood' Clan: Cats Involved: Robinkit, Morningflower, Sharpclaw Age Range: 0-6 moons *Harekit and Robinkit are born on a sunny Greenleaf afternoon in WindClan. **Harekit is the most active of the litter *Harekit and Robinkit play often with the other kits. *One day, Harekit and Robinkit sneak out of camp. They are found by a rogue, who tries to kill them. Sharpclaw attacks the rogue and runs them off. Harekit and Robinkit get in a lot of trouble. *They are confined to the nursery for a 2 weeks. *Harekit meets Shadekit and Littlekit **Harekit and Robinkit hang out with the other kits, often playing games to pass time **They all become a 'gang' *Morningflowers gets greencough, and she falls terribly sick **She later dies when the kits are 5 moons old **They mourn the loss of their mother *They then get their apprentice cermonies 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Cats Involved: Robinpaw,Shadepaw, Littlepaw, Sharpclaw, Driftwind Age Range: 6-12 moons *Harepaw gains Driftwind as her mentor, Robinpaw gets Owlwing, Littlepaw gets Leafspeck and Shadepaw gets Sharpclaw as her mentor. *Harepaw and Robinpaw become more distant, along with Littlepaw and Shadepaw. *Harepaw easily impresses Driftwind with her hunting and fighting skills. Robinpaw lacks fighting skill, but is a great hunter. *Harepaw finds a liking to Shadepaw, as they train together a lot *Robinpaw relaizes Harepaw had been sneaking out a lot. Follows her. **Finds out her and Shadepaw had been meeting *They get in a big fight. They stop talking. *Robinpaw, Owlwing and Blackwood are attacked by a rogue. Robinpaw is serverly injured. **Harepaw stays with Robinpaw before she passes. She mourns for her sister. *Harepaw goes out looking for the rogue after a moon. She gets attacked by the rogue, who is bigger than her, but lacks good fighting skills. She beats the rogue after a long hard battle, where she gains many scars. **Driftwind finds her, and the rogues runs off. She tells him she was hunting, and found the rogue. He believes her. *She gains her warrior ceremony, along with Shadepaw and Littlepaw *Littlepaw-Littledawn, Shadepaw-Shademoon 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Cats Involved: Shademoon, Littleheart, Sharpclaw, Driftwind Age Range: 12-current moons *Harewood and Shademoon date for awhile **They talk about kits in the future *Littleheart later is killed by a rockslide when she is on the peak meeting another cat. **Shademoon breaks it off with Harewood when she finds out. Says she 'needs time to mourn'. *Harewood goes into the forest to hunt, when she finds a kittypet hunting on Windclan territory. She chases after it, but trips over a rock, and tumbles into brambles and briars. She gets out, limping after the kittypet. Though it gets her trapped in a fox trap. Attacks her and runs off **She stays out there for 2 days before she is found by a patrol. The medicine does her best to help Harewood. She stays off her leg for a moon, and it heals, but not fully. *Shademoon disappears and Harewood mourns for her. *(Time skip) *Harewood goes to the gathering. Is diappionted. Grows a hatred for Nightrunner and Thunderclan. Meets Flickerheart, the deputy of Shadowclan. *Windclan gets attacked by Thunderclan **Harewood fights Cloudshade. She is badly wounded. Her ear is torn, and she gets scars across her nose. Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|Windclan= :Stagstar/Leader/⦁⦁/70% ::"He's a great leader. Though he's been...distant I guess. Not himself." :She nods. :Cloverdapple/Deputy/⦁/30% ::"I didn't know her that well, but i'm sad that she's gone. I wonder who Stagstar will appiont in her place." :She sighs softly, glancing up at the sky. :Meadowbrook/Warrior/Friend/⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁/50% ::"We talk often. I', glad were friends, we can always lean on each other when we need to." :She nods, a warm smile spreading across her face. |-|Thunderclan= :Nightrunner/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁/0% ::"You tried to kill kits to get your way. You lack honor, morals." :She hisses, sinking her claws into the ground. :Cloudshade/Leader/⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁/0% ::"You fought well, for Thunderclan scum." :She scoffs. |-|Shadowclan= :Flickerheart/Deputy/Acquaintance/⦁|⦁/50% ::"We met at the gathering, and he seems like a worthy deputy." :She gives a brisk nod. |-|Outside the Clans= ::X Trivia *Harewood's design was inspired by a rabbit *Her personality is based of Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) from Supergirl Quotes ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote Fanart Harewood-headshot.png Harewood1-scars.png harewood-head1.png Harewood.png|By Aviarry Hare.png|By Omen! Category:Characters Category:WindClan Category:Warrior Category:OC